


The Best Day Ever

by YouOnlyLiveForever



Series: My Way Home Is Through You [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Ian/Mickey, Love at First Sight, M/M, idk what im doing this is my first fic, lots of flirting, semi confident mickey, single dad mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouOnlyLiveForever/pseuds/YouOnlyLiveForever
Summary: All Mickey wanted to do was give Yevgeny an unforgettable birthday, but after meeting their tour guide he had a feeling he would be leaving with more than just a souvenir.





	The Best Day Ever

"Dad dad hurry, we're gonna be late!" complained the dark haired boy as he shook his dad trying to get him out of bed.

"Its only eight kid." Mickey said glancing at his clock. "The sun is barely up and the zoo doesn't open until ten. We got plenty of time. Twenty more minutes." he said as he drew the covers back over his head.

"But daaad, we gotta start getting ready now. What if the tour starts without us?! We can't be late"

" _Jesus fucking christ,_ alright I'm up." Mickey groaned with a sigh as he sat up in the bed. This kid is going to be the death of him. He could never understand how Yevgeny always had this endless amount of energy. Always woke up happy and ready to take on the day, never stopping until he crashed at bedtime. Mickey sometimes had a hard time keeping up with the kid, like on days he was exhausted from his job at the body shop.

The kids sudden obsession with giraffes had him begging his dad to visit the zoo for weeks so that he could see one up close. Mickey had been saving what little he could after rent and bills to be able to take Yev for his sixth birthday, which seemed to be creeping up on him faster than expected. He had been worried that it wasn't going to be able to happen, but after talking his boss into some overtime he finally had enough. Maybe even a little extra for a something small from the gift shop.

He got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to relieve himself. He then made his way to the kitchen where the anxious boy was already waiting at the table. Mickey knew what he was waiting for.

"Guess I gotta make your birthday confetti pancakes, huh?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Duh dad. It wouldnt be a tradition if you skipped a year silly." the boy replied with a bright smile.

After making Yevy his pancakes and showering, they were on their way out the door. Mickey couldn't hide his smile as he walked hand and hand with his son. Yevgeny barely stopping to breathe as he went on and on to his father about all the things he was excited to see on their tour today. Of course, at the top of that list was the giraffes. Although he would never admit it, the older man was just as excited deep down as he had never been himself. 

When they finally arrived at the zoo the raven haired man paid for their tickets before walking in the direction the cashier had pointed for their tour. It would have been cheaper to just buy regular tickets and roam the zoo at their own pace, but Mickey wanted Yev to get the full experience. Hopefully their tour guide would be able to answer all of Yevys giraffe questions because lord knows Mickey couldn't.

They made it to the waiting area only to find no one else was there. Was this the right place? Just as Mickey was about to walk back to the front to ask, a tall red haired man walked out of the office they were standing next to. He took Mickey's breath away.

"Hello there, are you guys here for the tour?" asked the red haired man as he came to stand in front of the duo. 

Mickey couldn't answer, but he couldn't look away either. All he could do was stand there in shock and stare at the man in front of him. His hair was the most beautiful mix of reds and orange. His eyes greener and more beautiful than any he had ever seen before. And fuck was he tall. Mickeys eyes traced over every inch of the mans body. His green tight fitted polo shirt and khaki shorts that hugged his form in all the right places. To top it off, he had the perfect amount of scruff on his face. He was fucking hot.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you here for the tour?" The man questioned again with an eyebrow raised.

Yevgeny looked up to stare at his dad waiting for him to answer. 

The red hair man was glancing back and fourth between the kid and his father before him, waiting for someone to answer.

Sensing that his father was not going to be answering, the boy looked to the red head and said "Um, yes sir we are here for the tour. I am Yevgeny, but my friends call me Yev! This is my dad Mickey." he said as he gently nudged his dad to gain his attention. "Today is my birthday and we are here to see the giraffes!"

Mickey finally snapped out of his trance "Oh, fuck, yeah uh we are here for the tour. Sorry about that." he said rubbing at the back of his neck nervously "Are we in the right place? There isn't anyone else here." He stated looking around him still unsure. 

"Its no problem." the man replied with a large toothy grin that made Mickeys stomach do flips. "Yep, you're in the right place! I'm Ian, your tour guide for the day." he spoke as he held out his hand to the shorter man. "Wednesdays are usually pretty slow, so it looks like its just gonna be us three today."

"No shit?" said Mickey as his hand met the other mans. They stared at each other as they drew out the handshake longer than necessary. 

"Cool! You hear that dad? That means I get like my own personal tour! How cool is that?! This is already the best day ever!"

Both men finally released hands as they came back down to earth. Mickey knew he was gay. He didn't hide it, but he didn’t exactly go around yelling it from the rooftops. Before Terry died, he had been deep in the closet. His father would have literally killed him with his own hands if he ever knew the truth. To keep up the charade, the thug had a woman who he regularly saw to keep suspicions low, but his world was turned upside down when she ended up pregnant. Too bad she only stuck around long enough to push the kid out before she was gone with the wind. Mickey had never planned on being a father, but he couldn't leave the baby alone. He also knew that southside was no place to raise a kid, so he took the blue eyed baby and got out of there as soon as he could. 

Because of how busy being a single dad kept him, it had been six years since he had tried having anything that resembled a relationship. Sure he had hook ups here and there, but Yevgeny was a full time job on top of his real full time job. He didn’t have time for anyone else. At least that is what he told himself.

He also didn’t know how to approach the topic of him being gay to his son. He knows his son would never fully reject him like Terry, but would he accept him? Mickey didn’t know. How did you even bring that up to a child? So he couldn’t afford to be thinking about this man, Ian, as any more than the tour guide he was for the day. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view.

"Yeah, little man. How about we get this show on the road then, huh?" He said with an eye brow raised at the ginger.

Ian smirked "Yeah, yeah guys of course!" he said while giving the shorter man one last once over before giving his attention to the little boy "Okay, looks like our first stop is going to be the arctic animals exhibit! Hows that sound?"

"But I wanna see the giraffes." Pouted the six year old while crossing his arms.

Mickey rolled his eyes "Why don't you quit complain' and just enjoy the tour."

The ginger just smiled "Don't worry little buddy, I promise we are going to see some giraffes today. Hey, maybe I can pull a few strings and get you a close up experience. It is a special occasion after all." Ian offered

"Oh my gosh, no way. Dad, did you hear that? Ian is gonna let me feed the giraffes." 

"Sounds pretty awesome little man." He spoke patting his son on the back before turning his attention to the taller man. "Lead the way, red."

Ian started walking in the direction of their destination. Mickey definitely did not use this as a chance to check out the red heads ass. It was fucking perfect and left him wondering what the man was packing up front.

"So its your birthday, huh?" asked the tour guide which snapped Mickey out of his thoughts.

"I'm a whole six years old" he stated holding up seven fingers.

Mickey rolled his eyes while the ginger smiled replying "Wow! Guess you're getting pretty big huh? My little brother is six too but he is not nearly as grown up as you seem."

Yevgeny turned to look up at the tall man with a gigantic smile on his face "You really think so? Dad tells me all the time that I'm tiny like him." 

"That's cause you are, ya little shit." the dark haired man responded.

"Not according to Ian and he's tall so he knows what he's talking about." He said while sticking his tongue out toward his father.

Ian watched the exchange between father and son and felt his heart flutter. He had some not so serious relationships in the past, but there was something about this man with knuckle tattoos that had him instantly drawn in. He had never been struck so quickly, but honestly he couldn't even be upset about it. He wasn't sure where the rest of the day was going to take him, but he was satisfied with the way it had started.

"Can penguins fly?" Yevgeny began as soon as they entered the arctic animals building.

"Actually, no they can't. Their arms are more like flippers than wings." Ian answered smiling at the inquisitive boy.

"Well then how do they get around? It is frozen where they live so they can't swim to where they need to go?"

"They have to walk. In the winter they walk over sixty miles to reach the nearest open water."

"Holy crap, you'd be walking for like…ever. No thanks. I don’t want to be a penguin. If I was a giraffe I would have long legs that could get me anywhere in no time! Right dad?"

Mickey couldn’t help but admire how much this kid was seriously into giraffes, of all animals. 

"Yeah little man, and then you'd be taller than even me. Or this red headed giant right here." he said while thumbing over to Ian with a grin on his face.

Mickey could see the wheels turning in his sons eyes. "But dad, its not hard to be taller than you. You're short." Yevgeny said with a mischievous grin. 

Ian tried but failed to hold in the laugh that escaped his lips. It was the most beautiful sound Mickey had ever heard. He couldn’t stop from blushing, and not from the short joke he had just received from his kid. Everything about this stranger was perfect. 

They made their way through the exhibit as Yevgeny ran around taking in all the animals and information he could. Even though he really only wanted to come for the giraffes, he was blown away by all the things he was learning about the penguins and polar bears. The kids brain was like a sponge and Mickey knew he would be rehearing all these facts for the next coming weeks. The two older men kept stealing glances at the each other. Both trying to figure out what it was about the other that had them wanting to know more.

As they made their way around to the exit, Ian checked his watch before leaning in a little closer to Mickey whisper "Hey, we are supposed to do the jungle exhibit next but then we might miss lunch time for the giraffes. Think its safe to say that skipping the jungle is okay? We can always circle back around if you guys want." Ian questioned.

He chuckled before replying "Fuck yeah man, that'd be perfect. You wanna tell him?" glancing over at the red head.

Much to Mickeys surprise, the red haired mans eyes lit up "Are you sure?" he asked as Mickey nodded in reply. He smiled his beautiful smile once again before then saying louder to the boy "It's almost lunch time in the safari zone so I think that should be our next stop. You know which animals will be there Yevgeny?" 

The look of excitment on the kids face brought matching smiles to the older mens faces "The giraffes! Yes, finally!" he shouted before running ahead of them. "Dad come on, hurry they are waiting for me!" 

"So he is really into giraffes, huh?" Ian asked giving the shorter man a good once over and not caring to hide it. He wasn’t sure that the shorter man was even gay, especially considering the whole kid thing, but Ian was not one to pass up checking out a good looking guy. From his expressive eyebrows to his swagger and knuckle tattoos, Ian was definitely interested. He always tried to keep his work and personal life separate, but today was going to have to be an exception.

Mickey blushed and looked down at the ground as they started heading after the kid "Yeah, yeah. Started liking 'em when his class did some project on biomes or some shit. He had to pick an animal who lived in the savannas and ever since then he hasn’t shut up about them."

"Nothing wrong with that! Maybe his obsession could lead to some kind of Zoology job or something. He seems like a really smart kid." He said earnestly before adding "You and your wife should be proud." In an attempt to see if he even had a chance with this guy. 

"Uh, no wife. Just me and the kid." Mickey said glancing nervously to the other man. "But thanks, its always nice to hear from someone else you ain't fucking up your kid" he replied.

Ian thought for a second before decided to go for it "No wife, huh? How is a guy like you not tied down yet?" He said as he stared at the man who started to blush. Fuck, he is cute. 

Guess it's safe to say the ginger isn't shy Mickey thought to himself as he felt his face heating up. Fuck it, why not go with it? He was interested in him after all "I dunno, guess I just haven't found _the one_ yet" he stated looking right into green hopeful eyes. 

Ian's heart began to beat a little faster. Was he really saying what he thought he was saying? Did he actually have a chance? "Is that right?" He smirked playfully. "I'm sure someone as good looking as you has a line of suitors knocking at his door."

"Yeah fucking right." he replied. "This kid keeps me on my toes 24/7, so even if I did most of 'em wouldn't understand that he comes first." Mickey said honestly and looking down at the ground ahead of him. He knew not everyone was okay with getting involved with someone who had a kid, so he had to know before even getting his hopes up. 

"Guess you're lucky that I love kids then. I have five siblings, so kids aren't a problem." he responded as Mickey looked back up at him with an emotion that seemed bright and hopeful "But honestly" the red head continued "Yevgeny seems like an amazing and smart kid."

"Uh, thanks I guess. He's a great kid but I don’t think I really had much to do with it."

"Don't gotta be humble, Mickey. You've raised him all alone. Of course he is great because of you. You seem pretty great yourself." Ian said winking.

Before the shorter man had a chance to respond, Yevgeny had made his way closer to them and quickly grabbing his fathers arm to lead him faster to the safari section. 

"Dad the giraffes are gonna starve if I don’t get there in time to feed them! Right Ian?"

The taller man chuckled "I think we are going to make it just in time for their lunch. Don’t you worry little guy. I'm not gonna let you down, especially on a day as important as your birthday."

"You're the best Ian!" the child exclaimed glancing from the red head to his dad. "Well, after my daddy of course. He is the bestest ever but you can be the second best" as he wrapped his arms around his fathers legs.

Mickey was always astounded by the things that came out of Yevgenys mouth. That kid had no filter but most of the time he didn’t really mind it. Growing up he had learned quickly to keep his mouth shut and mind his own business. Especially when Terry was on one of his benders. He would lock himself in his room and try his hardest to avoid the man, so it never failed to make his heart swell whenever he watched Yev experience the childhood he always dreamed of having. He will never know how he lucked out with a son this amazing and happy, but he was thankful for it everyday and was proud that he was the one making it possible.

_________

Ian watched as the shorter man was dragged of by the tiny human. Sure, he was the one who was supposed to be leading this tour, but there was something about the duo that had Ian forgetting that he was even at work. It felt so natural to be talking and getting to know these two guys who seemed to be attached at the hip. 

The dark haired man had a swagger to him that Ian couldn’t help but find incredibly sexy. Ian has not been able to stop thinking about this man since he watched him approach the office.

They finally made it to the safari zone, and Ian let the duo have a moment to their selves in the viewing area as he made his way to the employees only section. Upon walking in, he spotted the main caretaker of the giraffes.

"Oliver, just the man I wanted to see! Hows it going today?" the red head questioned.

"Hey Ian! Haven't seen you in awhile man. I'm doing good, doing good. About to bring the ladies and Ed inside for lunch. Its a hot one out there today, wanna give 'em a break from the heat ya know?"

"Absolutely. I'm lucky enough to only have one tour today and then I get to chill in the office in the a/c." Ian chuckled "So.. speaking of tours, I have this kid out here who is obsessed with giraffes and has been dying to see them all day. I thought that maybe since its feeding time that he and his dad could come watch or maybe even get a hands on experience? Its his birthday too." he asked nervously. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he inspected the red head. He had worked with the man for awhile now, and Ian Gallagher was not one to get nervous. He was as cocky as they come. There was only one explanation for this version of him. "So by kid and his dad you really mean some hunk you got the hots for and you're trying to impress his kid, huh?"

Ian instantly turned an even brighter red than his hair. Okay, Oliver had definitely never seen that happen before. Before the ginger could die from further embarrassment Oliver replied "You for real man? Of course its alright. Go grab 'em and I'll get everything set up in here."

Ian couldn't even be bothered to hide the excitement in his face "You're the best man. Thanks a lot. This kid is gonna shit his pants. Well, hopefully not really cause that'd be gross but you know what I mean." he said already retreating back to where he knew the duo would be.

What he wasn't prepared for was the quickening of his heartbeat the moment he laid eyes on them. Mickey had Yevgeny up on his shoulders letting the boy get a better view of the animals. It wasn't the act that had him stunned. It was the two perfect smiles the dark haired men were sporting. It was like the image of pure happiness. The young boy yelling and pointing while the older man tried to take in everything the boy was spouting out about the giraffes. Ian had heard the expression happier than a kid in a candy store before, but even that could not come close to comparing it to the look on the kids face.  
__________

A skinny blonde man walked out from a huge building that Mickey was used to house the giraffes because it was fucking huge. What else could it be for? The blonde began speaking into a megaphone. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, due to today's extreme heat we will be bringing in the giraffes for their lunch. The break will last approximately one hour at which point they will return back outside. Please feel free to use this opportunity to take a lunch break of your own at our cafe which is located next to our gift shop. We thank you for coming out today."

Mickey could feel the disappointment in his son before he heard it. In the most heartbreaking voice he has ever heard his son began

"...daddy, we just got here. I thought I was gonna get to feed 'em. Thats what Ian said but now they are leaving.."

He didn't have time to wonder where their tour guide had in fact wondered off to. He took Yev off of his shoulders and set him down before kneeling down to his level. "Yevy, I'm sure tha-" but before he could finish his sentence, the red headed man himself seemed to appear out of no where. 

"Alright buddy, you ready to get up close and personal with some real life giraffes?!" he questioned, already knowing the answer.  
Just as quickly as his mood had been brought down, that one sentence brought him right back up to his earlier high "Yes yes please. I knew you wouldn't lie Ian!" little Yevgeny said while leaving his dads hold only to turn around and give Ian the biggest hug he could muster.

Mickey could only stand their shocked as his little boy had never initiated physical contact with someone like that before. Don't get him wrong, Yev is a great kid who isn't usually very shy. That is until it comes to physical contact. Mickey has never seen him hug anyone other than himself and Mandy.

Ian glanced down at the dark haired boy who was smiling up at him. Then he looked over to his father whose expression had to be matching his own. Not knowing what to do, he just ruffled his hair before saying "Okay then, follow me toward this entrance over here." pointing toward the employee door. Before Ian could say anything else, Yevgeny was off again. He looked back toward Mickey who seemed to have just snapped himself out of a trance.

"You okay?" the taller man questioned.

Mickey shook his head and began to walk in the direction his son had taken off in "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, its just...fuck. Hes never done that before."

"What? Run off without you?"

"Nah man. Hug someone."

"He's never hugged anyone before?" Ian asked puzzled.

"I mean, me and my sister yeah. But never a stranger before. My sister only came into his life three years ago and it took him almost six months to hug her."

"No shit? Fuck, I mean no way. Maybe he just got like a big brother kind of vibe off of me?"

"I dunno. He seems to really like you." Mickey confessed while slightly bumping into the other as they walked. The contact had both of the men blushing, but neither made an attempt to move away. 

When they made it to the double doors, Ian looked to the boys before asking "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Raising his eyebrow.

"Oh my god I am super ready Ian! Are you ready dad?!"

Mickey smiled "Of course, lets do it"

Ian pushed open the doors and let the men walk in ahead of him. He watched as they surveyed the room. To the left of them were the huge buckets Oliver had set out for them and the giraffes already digging in.

"Okay so here at this zoo we have three giraffes." Ian explained gesturing for them to come closer, which Yevgeny did immediately. "This big fella here is Ed and we think he is 16 years old."

"That's a whole ten years older than me!" The wide eyed boy exclaimed. 

"You're absolutely right. These other two ladies are Shell and Bee. They are twins which is extremely rare for giraffes. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't! That is so cool! Dad, did you hear that?!"

Both the six year old and the ginger turned their heads to see Mickey still standing back by the double doors. 

"What are you doing back there dad? Come check out the giraffes! They are so awesome. Ian said these two are twins!" 

Mickey chuckles nervously "Uh, I think I'm okay back here. You just take your time alright?"

"Don't be a chicken, they won't bite! Um, at least I think so.." Yevgeny said looking to Ian. 

Before Ian could respond, the shorter man was mumbling from his spot "No, they'll just squish me with their long legs and giant feet."

Once again Ian could not contain his laughter. He busted out laughing while Yev just rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on the animals before him. 

"The fuck are you laughing at? You're no better red, just take a look at your own legs."

Mickey's response only had the other man laughing even harder and fuck if it didn't sound like music to his ears. 

"I can't breath, oh my god. That was great. Much needed. I've never seen a grown man afraid of these gentle giants." Ian snickered while placing a hand on Ed while he ate. 

"I ain't fucking scared." He replied, but the way the thumbed his nose have him away even if the nervousness didn't. 

"Yeah yeah okay. Whatever you say tough guy." Ian said before turning his attention back to the little boy. He grabbed a couple of carrots from the bag on he ground "Alright Yevgeny, are you ready to get your hands on experience?" 

The kids eyes light up so bright "I've never been more ready." He exclaimed.

Ian handed the carrots to him before placing a hand on his back to lead him closer to the spotted giants. Mickey watched from afar as the tour guide talked with his son. Spouting all kinds of facts about his sons favorite animal and loved the light in Yevys eyes as he took it all in. Mickey couldn't understand how this stranger had such a strong affect on both his son and himself. Fuck, he has only known the guy for a few hours. There was just something about him that was quickly reeling him in and he wasn't sure that he even wanted to resist. As much as his inner instincts were telling him to run, that he doesn't need anybody, he couldn't help but want to know more about him.

"Alright so, I've already explained that they wont bite so just hold the carrot out toward one of them and they'll do the rest." Ian smiled while handing two carrots out for him to take.

Yevgeny took the carrots from Ian while glancing back toward his father who gave a reassuring nod. Turning back to the animals, Yev decided he would offer the treat to Ed. The male giraffe lowered his long neck down to the crispy snack before snatching the entire thing from the boys right hand.

"Eww, he slobbered on me." he complained wiping his hand off on his jeans. As he was distracted with his task the smaller giraffe, Bee, walked by while snatching the carrot he had been holding in his left hand. All the boy could go was stare at his now empty hand while the two other men in the room began laughing.

"Get distracted like that in the south side kid and you'd lose more than than just a carrot." Mickey said matter of factly.

"Oh man south side this, south side that. Haven't heard that one before dad." Yev replied with a roll of his eyes before beginning to pout.

Just as Mickey was about to shoot back with a sure to be sarcastic comment, Ian appeared with a whole new bag of carrots in his hands.

"The fuck you doing, red? He had his chance feeding them, he's good to go now. Don't gotta baby him." the dark haired man said with a glare on his face.

"Aw, come on Mick. Its his birthday! A few more carrots isn't gonna hurt anyone." He answered with a toothy grin.

Mickey had quit listening at Mick, because fuck if that didn't make him feel butterflies again. Mickey was already a nickname, and he never let anyone call him anything else, but the way the taller man said Mick was doing things to him that he wasn't sure he ever wanted to quit feeling. He watched from a far as his mini me and the tour guide continued to feed the the carrots to the trio of giants. As they fed them, the ginger kept spouting out all the facts he knew about them and patiently answering the million questions the kid had. 

No one had ever caught his eye like this before, and seeing how good the carrot top was with his kid, he couldn't think of any reason not to go for it. Did normal people just straight up ask guys out? In front of their kids? He needed to see how the rest of the day played out, but he had a feeling he would be zoo with more than just a souvenir.

The sound of his son's voice brought him out of his thoughts "Did you see that dad?! Bee gave me a kiss." he exclaimed "Well, actually it was a lick but Ian said that is basically a kiss."

"Sure is." he replied before glancing over to the shorter man "Why don't you come over here and get one of your own, Mick?" he said with a wink as Mickey's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "From the giraffe, of course."

This cheesy motherfucker, Mickey thought shaking his head. By this time Yevgeny had also turned his attention to his father. "Yeah dad, I pinky promise they are not scary." the boy reassured him.

Mickey grinned at his child before reluctantly walking over to them. He looked up only to see Ed staring back down to him staring to lean down for a _kiss._

 

Ian watched with amusement as Ed leaned toward the dark haired man. As soon as Mickey realized what was happening, he was trying to jump out of the way only to knock right into the red head who caught him before he could hit the ground.

Neither of them moved as they just stared. Blue eyes on green. Mickey had grabbed onto Ian's biceps in an attempt to stop the fall, while the red head had caught him around the waist. Damn this guy was strong he thought as he really felt his muscles. The image of the ginger working out with beads of sweat running down his body flooded Mickeys mind as it suddenly began to feel very hot in the room, and it wasn't from the summer heat.

"You okay, daddy?" asked a small worried voice.

Ian coughed before lifting the man in his arms to an upright position. "Of course, just tripped over something." Mickey attempted to say normally, but he heard the falter in his voice and knew he wasn't successful.

"Um, but there is nothing there to trip on. I think you were just scared." Yev stated matter of factly.

"I ain't no fucking pussy." he replied straightening out his shirt and avoiding eye contact with both guys.

The tour guide and child rolled their eyes simultaneously, with Ian adding a knowing smirk.

"Whatever you say, dad." he responded while feeding the final carrot to Shell. "Here ya go girl, last one just for you cause you're my favorite." then leaning in to whisper "but don't tell the others."

 

Father and son waited outside for Ian while he cleaned up as a way to say thank you to Oliver. When the red head finally emerged from the building, he spotted his guests sitting on a bench in the shade. The birthday boy looking very impatient. 

"I'm going to die if I don't eat this very second." complained the dramatic boy.

Mickey chuckled before pulling the boy into an embrace and kissing his forehead. "Don't cha worry kid, we'll get some food in ya here soon."

Ian only caught the end of the conversation during his approach. "Did someone just say food?"

"Yes. Food. Now. I am dying" 

"I think he might be a little hungry." the boys father stated. 

"Well, the main lunch rush should be over so we could head over to the zoos café and grab something to eat. My treat since it's such a special day." The red head offered. 

Before Mickey had a chance to respond, Yevgeny jumped up from the bench pulling his dad up with him. "Yes! Please, lets go. Now." he pleaded. 

"Thought you'd like that idea. Alright, it's this way."

The two older men fell into sync as the birthday boy walked a small distance ahead of them. 

"You ain't gotta pay for our lunch." Mickey stated looking over at the red head. "I can afford to feed my kid." 

"No one is saying you can't, Mick. I just wanted to do something nice on his birthday for him." He said returning the eye contact "And for you." 

Mickey felt his face heating up once again. "Well ain't you smooth." 

Ian shrugged nonchalantly before looking ahead once again "I try. Especially when it's a cute guy." 

"I ain't cute"

"No? What about pretty then? Adorable? Beautiful?"

"You should stick to your day job. Comedian isn't the career for you."

"Aw come on. I'm just teasin'. Well, not really cause I do think you're really hot, but if it makes you uncomfortable just say the word and I'll quit."

It wasn't Ian that was making him uncomfortable, it was just that he wasn't used to any kind of praise. The few guys he had hooked up with had been just that. Hook ups. He never hung around to chit chat, let alone be told that someone actually found him attractive. Though he had to admit it sounded pretty amazing coming from the gingers mouth.

"I guess you're kinda pretty too, fire crotch." He said with a smirk.

Ian gave him a devilish smile "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah, I would." Mickey replied bluntly, surprising the taller man.

Before Ian could respond, they had caught up with Yevgeny as they reached the café. He made a mental note to finish this conversation later.

 

The trio walked straight up to the counter, the lunch rush having passed just as Ian predicted. 

"I want chicken nuggets and french fries!" proclaimed Yev.

"Big fuckin' shocker there." He mumbled to himself, but Ian heard it. 

"He'll grow out of it. All my younger siblings went through phases of only eating a certain food every day too."

"I dunno. Some days I don't care cause it's easy as fuck to make, then other days I feel like he's not eatin' enough of the right shit." 

"He's a kid, Mick. He wouldn't eat the right stuff even if you made it."

"Guess so."

Ian ordered burgers for himself and Mickey, and of course the nuggets for Yevgeny. They made their way to a picnic tables that had umbrellas for shade and a small play area next to it. Mickey and Yevgeny side by side and Ian across from Mickey. They sat in comfortable silence as they all dug right into their food. 

As they ate, Ian kept stealing not so secret glances at the dark haired man. As obvious as the glances were, the other man didn't notice because he was so focused on his food. Ian was surprised at how sexy he found that. Realizing he was getting no where with his longing stares and _accidental_ knee bumps, Ian decided it was time for some conversation.

"So, how you enjoying your birthday so far, Yevgeny?" Ian asked breaking the silence. 

"It's been the bestest!" Yev replied with a mouthful of fries.

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"The giraffes were just, like, amazing. I can't wait to tell my girlfriend about it." The boy said enthusiastically.

The older men looked at each other before turning to look at the birthday boy. 

"Girlfriend, huh? When the fuck did that happen?" The boys father questioned.

"Umm, I dunno..." Yevgeny mumbled suddenly very interested in his food.

"Bull shit. That the real reason for the sudden giraffe interest? Cause a girl likes them?"

Yevgeny continued to push his food around the plate. Ian looked into the other mans eyes and saw his mind hard at work. Just as Mickey looked like he was about to talk again, Ian cut him off. 

"So, only one girlfriend huh? Figured a smart and funny kid like you would have at least five."

Yevgenys face turned a bright shade of red, but he remained silent. 

Realizing that the red head was trying to do, Mickey decided to drop the subject for now. 

"Dad, can I go play now?" Yev asked not making eye contact. 

"Yeah, alright. Get outta here." Mickey said with a sigh. 

They watched as he ran up to the other kids before beginning to play tag. 

"So, a girlfriend huh? I bet you didn't see that one comin'." Ian questioned.

"Uhh, no. I really thought it was the fuckin' project that had him interested in all the giraffe shit." 

"People have done crazier things to impress someone they like."

"Yeah? Things like bending the rules and lettin' a guys kid get all hands on with the zoo animals?" Mickey asked smugly. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mick." The ginger replied with a knowing grin. 

"Uh huh, I'm sure this place just lets you take six year olds behind the scenes all the time, right?"

"Who am I to crush a kids life long dream of seeing a giraffe?"

Mickey snorted before replying "Life long dream my ass. He coulda seen 'em just fine from the same viewing area as everyone else" He paused for a moment before continuing "But I, uh, really appreciate it. You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay, I wanted to." Ian replied honestly. 

"I don't wanna get you in trouble or anythin'"

"It was just feeing some carrots, Mickey. No one is gonna be on my ass for that."

"Yeah, okay."

"Not like I'd care if they did anyway. I'm almost finished with school and then I'll be free of this place."

Mickey finally made eye contact with the other man and raised an eye brow questioningly "School? What for? This place ain't your full time job?"

"Not even close. Just helps keep the bills paid till I can get my dream job. I wanna be a paramedic."

"Listen to that, the red head wants to save lives."

Ian slightly blushed before attempting to get the subject off himself. "So what is it that you do?"

"Work in a body shop. Paint cars and fix 'em up when they've been wrecked and shit."

"Wow, sounds tough."

"Nah, not really. Pretty easy to be honest, but always working crazy hours."

"Guess it doesn't leave much time for a personal life, huh?"

"I'd make time for the right person." Mickey admitted.

Teasing blue eyes on lusty green ones. The two men devouring each other with only their eyes. Matching grins plastered across their faces. 

Ian looked back and forth between pools of blue and full pink lips. Examining every faint freckle in between. Loving the way his tongue would dart out to wet his lips. He wanted to taste that mouth. He was forcibly having to fight his urge to reach over and kiss the fuck out of this man.

Needing to change the subject, Ian asked "So, where do you guys live?"

"Uhh, no where special. Shitty little apartment in lower north side, but it was all I could afford and still be outta south side. That place fucked me up enough, didnt wanna raise my kid there."

"Seriously? I am south side too."

"Fuck outta here. You're too pretty to be from that shit hole. Think I woulda noticed a freckled ginger like you walkin' the streets." Mickey said with a smirk.

"Pretty my ass." 

"I bet your ass is fuckin' pretty." He said with a lick of his lips. 

"Yeah? Bet it's nothing compared to what you're working with back there." Images flooding his mind of what his dick would look like between two surely perfect cheeks. 

Mickey only bit his lower lip in response, not trusting himself to contain himself if the conversation continued. Ian got the hint before reverting back to their original topic.

"You never heard of the Gallaghers?"

"Nah man. Well, I think my sister dated one with a weird fuckin' name. Chip? I dunno, it was weird and it didnt last long. Sister said he was a dick."

Ian chuckled "I think you mean Lip, and yeah that's my brother. Your sister is right, he is a dick. I never met her though. Wish I would have, probably would have led me to you sooner."

"Glad you didn't. You wouldn't have liked me back then. I was deep in the closet and my brothers and I were assholes. Had the Milkovich image to uphold."

"Milkovich? Like drug dealer and fag basher Terry Milkovich?" Ian questioned with wide eyes.

"One and only."

"Fuck, man. Can't imagine what you had to go through. Growing up in south side already sets you up for failure, couldn't imagine having a father like that too." Ian was about to continue when he noticed the mood change in the other man. Fuck, was that the wrong thing to say? 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that." Ian reached across the table to place his hand on Mickey's, using his thumb to stroke his hand. "I can't imagine what your life was like back then, but I see the person you are now. I see a man who became a single father overnight, had the world rooting for him to fail, yet became and amazing father who raised an amazing kid. Got out of the south side just to give your little family a fighting chance." Mickey was staring back at him now, eyes wide and vulnerable. Ian continued "Someone who, despite their upbringing, has come to accept himself and be a fucking role model for his kid. My parents never did shit like this for my birthday. Fuck, they probably don't even know when it is, because they don't care. But you do, Mick."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Mickey wasted no time lurching across the table, grabbing Ian's head with both hands and crashing their lips together. Their mouths slotting perfectly together. It felt like lightening.

Mickey had tried kissing before and never understood why people spoke about it as if it was a life altering experience. From his experience he could definitely live without it, and actually avoided it at all costs. But now, now he understood. 

As much as both men wanted nothing more than to keep their lips together, they both know it is not the time nor place. Mickey gently pulled back, hands still on Ian's face as he rested their foreheads together. A smile of pure happiness and content spread across the dark haired mans face. Fuck that felt amazing. He pulled away to sit back down, smirking as he watched the red head slowly opened his eyes and tried to register what just happened. "You gonna be okay there, red?" He asked licking his lips, teasing the other man even further. 

Before the freckled man had a chance to respond, Yevgeny had ran up to the table coming to a stop right in front of his dad. 

"Dad, I really really reaaaaaally gotta go potty." He said with pleading eyes. 

"Alright little man." He said with a smile and ruffling the young boys hair "Hey red, where the bathrooms at?"

Finally snapping out of the thoughts running through his mind "Uhh, right inside the café to the left."

"Be right back, Gallagher." Mickey said as he led his son inside the building. 

Ian sat there still stunned. He had kissed a lot of men, but kissing Mickey had been electrifying. It lit a fire inside of him that he never wanted to extinguish. He hadn't been expecting that reaction, he was just being honest, because he really believed all the things he just said. For anyone to get out of the south side was a big deal, he had experienced it first hand, but to do it as a single dad with no help was a real accomplishment. When he had told Fiona that he was moving out she had been understandingly sad at first, and even tried to talk him out of it. She gave in eventually, realizing she didn't actually have much of a say, and helped him look at apartments and furnishing the place he chose. He was sure Mickey had not had the same support. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see Oliver sitting across from him with a knowing grin. "Well well well, guess it's safe to say your extra tour stop was successful in getting the guy, huh? 

"I uh.. don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oh really? So I didn't just see you sucking face with that thug lookin' guy?"

"He's not a thug." Ian defended with a roll of his eyes. 

Oliver held his hands up in defense "Sorry man, didn't mean to insult your boyfriend."

The red head blushed. "He's not my boyfriend... yet."

"Yet, huh? Gotta say man, I'm surprised. Doesn't seem like your usual type." he said as he received a death glare from the ginger. "Hey hey, calm down, didn't mean it in a bad way. Seems like a cool guy. What about the whole kid thing?"

"What kid _thing?_ " 

"Ya know, you really wanna get involved with someone with a kid? There is a lot of expectation there."

"I don't see your point. Yevgeny is a great kid." 

"You've known the kid a day, no way you could know that already. Same for the guy. You know I support you man, just looking out for ya."

"A day is all I need. Mickey is amazing, and so is Yevgeny. I appreciate you caring, but I think I can handle myself." Not so subtlety ending their conversation.

"Alright man, I get the hint." Oliver said while standing to leave. "Hope I didn't make you mad man, I really hope it works out for you."

"Thanks." Ian replied. Ian knew Oliver meant well, but he hated being treated like he didn't know what he was doing. He got enough of that from Fiona. Oliver walked away just as Mickey and Yevgeny exited the café and headed back toward their table. The smile that came across his face was instant as soon as his eyes landed on the shorter man.

"Ian, daddy said I get to pick something from the gift shop!" The birthday boy said with a bright smile.

"Oh really? Good thing I'm also a great sales person on top of being a tour guide. Come on, it's the building right here connected to the café." 

Yevgeny's face lit up as they entered the shop. Eager eyes scanning the room trying to decide which section to tackle first. "I'm gonna go look at the toys!" He exclaimed before taking off. Mickey and Ian followed, but stayed far enough back that their conversation couldn't be heard. 

"Thought you were supposed to be this great sales person? Should you be talking the kid into some super expensive shit?"

"He seems to be doing pretty well on his own. Besides, think I need to focus on selling something else to you."

"Yeah? What's that fire crotch?"

"Me." He smirked. 

"You wanna sell yourself to me?"

"Well, no..I mean the idea of maybe you and I getting to know each other a little more. Outside of this place."

"Ain't much to know, I'm a simple guy."

"I find that very hard to believe. You seem like an onion. Lots of layers that need to be peeled back before I can get to the core of who you are."

Mickey laughed "Damn, Gallagher. Tryna be all deep and shit over there ain't ya?"

"That was pretty cheesy huh?" Ian chuckled. 

"Very. But seriously, I think you seem really great but my kid is my life and I don't know if getting into somethin' serious is right for me right now."

"Mick, Yev is six years old and I'm guessing you've been pulling that excuse for just as long. When is going to be the right time? When he's eighteen and moving out?"

"..No, I just..."

"If you really want to say no, I'll accept that and drop it. I really think you want to say yes though, and I really want you to." Ian said with pleading eyes.

Mickey stared back at the red head. Fuck. He didn't want to do this right now but he knew needed to. He knew he was more attracted to this man than anyone he had ever been before. He did want to know him. Really know him. What about Yevgeny? Did he let his son also get attached to this guy just for them not to work out and then both end up heartbroken? But... what if they did work out? Was saying no out of fear worth missing out on something that could be great?

He'd only just met him, but it felt right. Ian felt right. Mickey had never had anything close to resembling a relationship before, but now he found itself imagining one with the ginger. Did this happen to normal people? This love at first sight bullshit? Mickey didn't believe in that. That was, until today. 

"Yeah... okay. Lets do it."

 

 

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic I have ever written, so any feedback is encouraged and greatly appreciated! I have some ideas for one shot sequels if this one does well. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also a really huge shout out to my Meredith for being my beta :)
> 
> Chapter title: This Is [The Best Day Ever] - My Chemical Romance


End file.
